


Ratchet's First Christmas

by Vampirerex1



Series: Ratchet & Alexx One-Shots [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Robo-Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Vampirerex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx decides to give Ratchet a Christmas present he'll never forget. Trouble is...he may not want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratchet's First Christmas

_**Ratchet's First Christmas** _

**Christmas:- The annual festival commemorating the birth of Jesus Christ. This festival is generally signified by the hanging of colourful foil decorations, the erecting of a real or fake pine tree and the giving and receiving of gifts.**

The humans made it seem so...special, but for the life of him he couldn't understand what made it so special. Did the humans act this way every time a sparkling was born and on that day every year? The idea of this Christmas baffled him to no end, but what baffled him even more was the amount of Earth currency the humans used to buy seemingly meaningless gifts. Currently, he was sat in a busy parking lot observing the humans as they rushed around, each of them carrying flimsy plastic and paper containers with items in, he scanned a human femme coming out of a store and his holographic human optics almost widened, the amount of human sustenance in those plastic containers would surely make her purge her tanks. His attention was taken from the femme when his passenger door opened and his charge Alexx slipped into the seat, looking at her he raised a holographic eyebrow.

"Why do humans feel the need to purchase more sustenance than their forms can handle?" He asked.

Alexx looked at him and she raised an eyebrow of her own, before looking at the shop entrance/exit seeing the amount of people come out with trolleyful after trolleyful of food and drink. She gave a bit of a chuckle and put her seat belt on.

"Well see...Christmas is...well it's a festival and if you lookup the word festival, dating to way back when...a festival has always meant food. I think it has something to do with a dude called Jesus...not entirely sure" she said.

Ratchet nodded and then frowned as he watched the humans come out of the store even more. He scanned a few more plastic containers and his holographic brows furrowed even more.

"What is the significance of giving worthless gifts?" He questioned.

Alexx looked up from what she was reading and looked at him before smiling and putting the piece of paper away.

"Well...Will told me this once and apparently it's what his father told him and his father's father told him and so on. Apparently, in a little town called Nazareth, a young woman named Mary got a visit from an Angel called Gabriel, who told Mary that she was going to give birth to God's child and she was to call him Jesus" she began.

The medimech frowned again.

"What was so special about this Mary?" He asked.

"s he asked this, he started his engine and pulled out of the parking bay and drove out of the lot. Alexx had turned in her seat so that she was facing him, though the seatbelt was still around her.

"Mary was a devout woman, she was engaged to be married to a carpenter called Joseph and she was a virgin when she got pregnant" she answered.

Ratchet frowned again, before turning towards her.

"That is impossible. From what my scans have revealed, human conception must include sexual intercourse. Spermatozoa and Ovum must meet for the intercellular multiplication to begin" he stated.

Alexx smiled.

"I know right! Anyway, the thing that happened to Mary was called Immaculate conception. So nine months later, on the twenty fifth of December a baby boy was born. This was said to be a gift from God to mankind. So I would assume the act of gift giving came from that" she finished.

The medimech turned back towards the road he was driving on and he had a thoughtful face, as if he were contemplating what Alexx had said. He would presume that it made sense, if this God gave humans a gift and the humans carried it on by giving gifts to one another on Christmas. He still didn't understand it though, not fully. He was brought out of his musings when Alexx spoke.

"Well, the guys are putting on a party for Christmas at the base, General Morshower agreed to it so...yeah. You get to see what Christmas is all about" she said.

The mech nodded and as they got out of the more populated area, he deactivated his holoform.

_**~Ratchet's First Christmas~** _

The Christmas party wasn't as exciting as it was fascinating. Ratchet observed the soldiers and how they acted during this event, many of them were consuming a lot of high grade and acting stupid because of it and the amount of sustenance they consumed along with the high grade, it was no wonder some of them purged their tanks. However, a few of the soldiers and Alexx were being sensible, as far as he was aware Alexx had only consumed one high grade beverage and hadn't consumed much sustenance at all. He looked away from her and continued to observe the other humans and when he looked back down to the femme, he noticed that she had disappeared. Looking around, he spotted her heading out of the base and out of curiosity followed her. 

When he got out of the entrance, he looked around and saw her heading towards a clearing. Transforming, he followed her again as her guardian he needed to stick close to her so that he could protect her if necessary. As soon as he got there though, he froze for there standing in the middle of the clearing in nothing but an ill fitting red brazier with white fluff around the cups and red panties with white fluff around the hemlines, was Alexx. Slowly he transformed and knelt down offering her his servo, when she climbed on he had to stop himself from involuntarily moaning, the femme was pleasurably warm. He brought her up to optic level.

"Where are your protective coverings?" He asked 

Alexx gave him a smile that had his internal cooling fans clicking onto their first setting and his spike tingling. He scanned her, checking for any medical reasoning as to why she would wish to divest herself of her external coverings, but her internal temperature was perfectly normal.

"I wanted to give you a present, to show you how special Christmas really is" she said.

Well, the statement was more breathed than it was said and the mech found himself looking around.

"Where is this...present?" He questioned.

He watched as the femme slipped one thumb into a strap of her brazier and one thumb into the waistline of her panties and his internal cooling fans clicked onto their second level and his spike began to pressurise behind his panel.

"You have to open it" she whispered.

This confused him, how could he open something that wasn't there to be opened? Then he caught on to what she was saying and he felt his optics go wide, shaking his head he made to put her down.

"This is dangerous Alexx" he said.

He couldn't deny that he wanted it, his hardened spike, pulsating spark and internal cooling fans were evidence of how much he really wanted what she was offering, but it wouldn't work between them. She was human and he...well he was not.

"Ratchet" she said.

Her voice stopped him and he looked at her, his violet optics betraying the lust he felt for her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she chose that moment to rake her nails gently over his servo and instead of speech, a moan escaped. His optics short circuited a little it had been so long since he'd felt any kind of pleasure, but he needed to fight it, he would do serious harm if he gave her what she wanted.

"Alexx...I can't" he said.

The femme stopped what she was doing and looked at him, crossing her arms under her breasts in a way that if she moved wrong or he accidently jerked her, said supple globes would escape their confinement and be in his full view. Something in his processor egged him on to do it, to expose those mammary glands and feast upon them as the human males had done to that ave earlier, perhaps it was the part that was essentially sex starved, the part that craved the intimate intentions this femme was offering. He ignored it though and cleared his vocals.

"Can't or don't want to?" She asked.

An almost pleading look appeared in his optics, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared and the stern and stoic medimech replaced it.

"It is not that I do not wish to interface with you Alexx, because I do. But I simply cannot, our size difference will obstruct said activities and you could end up hurt, or worse offlined. As your guardian it is my duty to protect you from that which may cause you harm, even if that is myself" he explained.

The Shifter femme shook her head and sighed, before reaching up and wiping a tear away. She looked at him and nodded motioning for him to put her down.

"Okay, I understand" she said.

The mech did as she had silently asked him to do and it damn near broke his spark to see that she was upset by what he had said. He watched as she walked into the trees and came out with her external coverings in her arms. Then he watched as she walked away from the clearing, dressing as she went. He cycled his intakes and shook his helm before transforming and heading back to base himself.

_**~Ratchet's First Christmas~** _

Alexx lay on a crate that was piled high in one of the corners of the base, tears were streaming down her face and she was heaving silent sobs. She didn't want the pity of anyone else on the base, none of them would understand and she certainly didn't want to attract the attention of any of the mechs. In truth, she should've realised that he would refuse her, it was clear that he held little interest in her at all. From day one he'd been nothing but professional with her and though she'd developed feelings for him, she hadn't been sure if secretly he'd been developing feelings for her too. Well...now she knew that he hadn't been and when he'd told her that he had wanted to engage in intimate activities with her, she guessed he'd said that because he didn't want to hurt her.

Throughout her little internal tirade, she hadn't noticed the Autobot leader transform and make his way over to her, until she noticed a shadow was cast over her. She looked up and hastily wiped the tears away before giving a watery smile.

"Hey Optimus, what can I do for you?" She asked 

The mech gave her a kind smile before leaning lightly upon the crates.

"Your posture and actions suggest that you are in emotional turmoil. I believe it is _I_  who should be asking how I may serve _you_ " he replied.

The Shifter femme chuckled a little and swiped more at the tears that were still running down her face before lifting her head up to look into the large mech's optics.

"I'm fine Optimus, I was just being stupid. Uh...how about that ride I promised you?" She questioned.

The large mech nodded and offered her his servo, which she climbed upon and he walked outside before lowering his appendage and allowing her to climb off so he could transform. Once done, his cab door swung open and she climbed in, settling herself in the seat and putting her seatbelt on.

 ** _"While I am aware that humans do not always wish to voice their problems, I wish_ _to inform you that if you ever need a shoulder strut_ _to cry upon or a friendly audio_ _processor, I am more_ _than willing to provide"_** Optimus said.

Alexx smiled and leaned back in the seat as the large mech began to drive off. A huge sigh left her and she sniffled and wiped at her face again.

"Have you ever thought that someone liked you and you took a chance with them, only to be rejected?" She asked.

The semi steamed down the road as she spoke and jay brakes applied as they went down a hill.

 ** _"Ah, you are referring to your earlier escapade with Ratchet"_** he stated.

Alexx simply nodded, knowing that the Prime knew of almost everything that went on with his mechs. Static burst through the radio in a form of a sigh.

 _ **What you must understand is that we have lost many a comrade in this war and some of us have lost our mates as well. From my understanding, Ratchet would like nothing more than to** **engage in interfaceary activities with you, but because of the nature of this war and the amount of friends we have lost the fear of losing anybot close to his spark prevents him from doing so** "_ he said.

The Shifter femme sighed again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm a Shifter. I heal rapidly and because of that I have an elongated life expectancy" she explained.

The air flickered around her and a man appeared in the driver's seat of the cab. His eyes a brilliant cerulean, almost glowing.

"I believe he also fears that what you are feeling is no more than a...what is the word...crush. That you will soon grow bored of him" he voiced.

Alexx looked over to him and shook her head.

"I wouldn't have pursued him if I wasn't genuine with my feelings. I have an attraction to you, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz and I don't know why. It's just...whenever I'm near any or all of you, I'm happy and I feel safe. But when I'm not, I don't feel safe and I feel like something's missing" she said.

Optimus nodded and cycled his intakes, it was clear the femme was upset about the way in which Ratchet had rejected her, but it was also clear that she did indeed have genuine feelings for him which was a good thing. The rest of the journey was made in silence and the journey back was silent too, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence the femme had simply fallen into recharge. When they returned to the base, Optimus stayed in his alt mode and used his holoform to move Alexx from his passenger seat to his sleeper. He was in the middle of covering her when he received a message from Ratchet.

 **:Prime,** **I cannot** **find Alexx.** **I have been looking for her since** **she left me at that clearing. I'm worried that--:** he began.

Optimus however cut him off with a slight chuckle.

 **:Relax old friend, she is safe. I took her out for a ride and she fell into recharge on the way back:** he said.

Ratchet gave a relieved cycle of his intakes and Optimus deactivated his holoform.

 **:Is she alright?:** Ratchet asked.

Optimus cycled his intakes and slumped a little.

 **:She was rather upset Ratchet. Her emotional connection with you is genuine, she has explained to me that as a Shifter, she would not be pursuing you if her intentions were not genuine:** he explained.

Ratchet cycled his intakes too.

 **:It's not only that I feared she wasn't genuine Optimus, this war has claimed the sparks of many a mech and femme. I have had the displeasure of witnessing their untimely offlining with my own optics and I have no desire to do the same with her:** he stated.

The large mech sent a comforting tone across the link and hummed a little.

 **:Ratchet, you know as well as I do that any one of us could be taken in battle. But as much as you fear it, you cannot allow it to become a blockade to what will make you truly happy. You feel for Alexx as she feels for you:** he said.

The medimech cycled his intakes once again and sent a slight confirmation through the link, followed by a vocal confirmation.

 **:Yes, but the difference in size is what is blocking me. As I explained to her, I am her guardian that means it is my duty to protect her from that which would cause her harm, even if I am that thing:** he urged.

Optimus cycled his intakes too.

 **:Ratchet old friend, I have the utmost faith that you will not harm her. Anybot could interface with her and harm her due to gross negligence, but you will not:** he voiced.

The link was silent for a few seconds before Ratchet spoke again.

 **:How can you be so sure?:** He asked.

Optimus chuckled.

 **:I have known you for long enough Ratchet to know that you will not allow any harm to fall upon Alexx Lennox, now come and retrieve her:** he replied.

The medic cycled his intakes yet again and his holoform was outside of Optimus' cab in less than a second. The larger mech reactivated his holoform and gently plucked Alexx from his sleeper, before handing her to the medic who took her to his own alt form and lay her down on one of the gurneys, covering her with his own blanket.

_**~Ratchet's First Christmas~** _

The first thing Alexx noticed when she woke up was that she was no longer in Optimus' cab, though nor was she in her own bed. Slowly she sat up and looked around, taking note of the various medical supplies and blankets. It was then that she realised where she was and she pulled her knees up tighter to her chest. Suddenly the air around her electrified and a human sized Ratchet appeared next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

The mech offlined his optics for a few seconds before he opened them and cycled his intakes.

"I wish to apologise for yesterday--" he began.

Alexx perked up a little 

"Wait...what time is it?" She questioned.

Ratchet checked s chronometer and frowned.

"The time is 0245, though I do not see what relevance the time has to what I am saying" he replied.

The Shifter femme looked at him, a smile on her face but her eyes dull and lifeless.

"It's Christmas" she whispered.

Ratchet looked at her and closed his mouth before sitting himself on the bench opposite the gurney, his helm cast down.

"Our war has taken many sparks Alexx and I have witnessed almost every single one of them. The reason I...rejected...you yesterday was because I am afraid" he said.

Slowly, the Shifter femme climbed off the gurney and situated herself on the mech's lap, secretly enjoying the way the cold metal cooled her warm skin.

"Optimus told me Ratchet. But...you don't have to be afraid..." She began.

She put one hand underneath his chin and he lifted his helm so that she could look into his optics.

"...I'm not going anywhere. I may have already told you this but...I'm a Shifter, which means I have accelerated cell regeneration. This also means that I don't age as fast as normal humans do. Heck, I could be in my sixties and look not a day over thirty five" she said.

The medic looked at her and cycled his intakes.

"What if I hurt you?" He asked.

Alexx chuckled and shook her head.

"Accelerated cell regeneration means faster healing. Now as it's Christmas, don't you want to unwrap your present?" She asked.

The mech thought about it and decided that what Optimus said was true. He couldn't allow his fear of losing her to become a blockade for what would make him happy, so he nodded once.

"Not here" he replied.

Alexx nodded and almost immediately they were moving. Ratchet had his servo positioned on her hip in case he had to brake hard, but hopefully that wouldn't happen,considering they were almost at the clearing. When they got there, the mech gave her a slight smile.

"If you would permit it, I would like to view your body with my real optics" he said.

The Shifter femme nodded and hopped off of his lap, heading out of his back doors so that he could transform. Once he'd done that, he offered his servo to her and she climbed aboard while he activated his mech holoform.

"I would like to unwrap my gift now" he stated.

Alexx smiled and went to pull her top off, only for him to stop her. She gave him a strange look and he just smiled at her.

"I want to unwrap all of you" he said.

His voice sent shivers down her spine and she helplessly nodded her acceptance. Slowly the mech began to undress her, first he took off her shirt and tossed it over the servo extensions of his servo, next were her pants which suffered the same fate as her shirt. Now she was left in her flimsy and ill fitting brazier and her flimsy and ill fitting panties and the mech looked her over, his holoform moving so that he could see her fully.

"You are beautiful Alexx" he whispered.

Alexx blushed a little and nodded, before the holoform came back into view and began to trace her skin with his servos. Her eyes closed at the feeling and soon said servos were pulling the straps of her bra down, before they reached around her back to unhook the lingerie item and pull it from her being. His optics swept over her form in a way that if he were human, he knew he'd be practically salivating at the sight of her. Carefully, he brought a servo up and ghosted the cold metal over one of her breasts, intrigued by the way the nipple hardened and she pressed her chest into his touch. With one servo extension, he began to draw rings around the little pink nub, watching as Alexx moaned and pressed her chest even more into his touch.

It was almost as if human chests were as sensitive as cybertronian chests. It intrigued him to no end. However, there were more important things to do right now than to deliberate on the mechanisms of how human chests were as sensitive as Cybertronian chests, he wished to taste her. Slowly he lowered his head and his glossa snaked out to touch the sensitive nub, he revelled in the startled but passionate moan the femme gave and his optics looked up at her. What he saw caused him to stop what he was doing and simply stare at her, she was at this moment, in his optics, more beautiful than the celestial bodies known as stars. When she opened her eyes, his intakes stopped and his spark missed a pulse, the hunger in those orbs caused his spike to twitch maddeningly.

"It's not fair that you get to have all the fun" she said. 

In that instant she dropped to her knees, so that her face was level with his panel. Instinct told him to retract said panel and as always, he listened to it. The panel retracted and his hard and leaking spike popped out. At first he was self conscious and he moved to cover himself, but she batted his servos away and took his organ into her servo. The action caused his optics to short out, him to moan and his hips to thrust a little, but nothing prepared him for what happened next, he suddenly felt something hot and warm envelope his spike, he onlined his optics expecting to see her impaled on him, but instead he saw her with her mouth wrapped around his length. Slowly she started bobbing her head and his optics shorted out again as his servo landed in her hair. It wasn't long until he could feel overload building and he slipped his servo off her head and down to under her chin. She took the message and removed her mouth from him.

"I believe it is time I received my full present" he whispered.

She nodded and stood up and he moved his servos to her panties, slowly lowering them over shaped thighs and down to her ankles where she stepped out of them. Now it was his turn to kneel and the scent of her arousal hit him like a blast from one of Ironhide's cannons. He moaned and wrapped his arm around the back of her knees, again she took the hint and allowed him to slowly lay her down upon his servo.

"May I taste you Alexx?" He asked.

Alexx nodded and the medic slowly spread her legs and pressed his lip plating down her leg, starting with her knee and ending at that sacred place between her legs. The scent was stronger now and his spike twitched almost painfully. Taking two servo extensions, he carefully parted her nether lips and again his glossa snaked out and tasted her. Just that single touch sent a stream of data to his processors and his optics offlined temporarily. Finally he found a small nub and noticed that as his glossa ghosted over it, Alexx gasped and her hips moved. Smirking to himself, the mech draped one arm over her hips and used his other servo to spread her labia open while he flicked the tip of his glossa over that little nub, pressing down on her hips when she tried to move them. As he did this,he monitored her body, stopping when she came close to overload and letting the feeling go down before starting up again. His did this about three times and the fourth time he stopped completely and moved himself over her.

"Are you ready Alexx?" He asked.

The Shifter femme nodded and Ratchet slowly pushed himself into her, moaning at the feel of how tight she was around his spike. Once he was fully seated inside her, he waited for her to adjust to his size before he pulled out and pushed back in, stopping to make sure that she was alright before repeating the action. Slowly he sped up his thrusts and soon enough they were both heading towards orgasm/overload. It wasn't long until Alexx reached her orgasm and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I wanna...see you cum...in your real form" she panted.

Ratchet nodded and his holoform disintegrated and Alexx got up onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the edge of his servo to watch him pump at his real spike. Soon enough his movements sped up more and he let out a high pitched sound as his sirens blasted and his servo stopped and squeezed his spike as his fluids shot out of him and landed on the grass with a dull patter. Pulling the femme towards his chest the mech dropped to his knee struts as his intakes struggled to regulate.

"Wow" Alexx said.

Ratchet managed a small smile, before his look turned concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned.

Alexx shook her head and smiled up at him.

"No Ratchet, you didn't hurt me" she replied.

The mech smiled and sat back on his pedes as his spike began to depressurize.

_**~Ratchet's First Christmas~** _

In the bushes, a certain Autobot leader had watched the entire event and his own spike was deflating as fluids dripped from the end, from his servo and ran down his abdominal plates. That was quite the sight to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's not Christmas, but this is part of the Ratchet One-Shots series.


End file.
